The Yearbook Septet
by Green Emeralds
Summary: Seven short ficlets involving very mild Harry/Draco slash in some but not all, lots of out of characterness and leather trousers.
1. Default Chapter

_The Yearbook Septet_   
  
At the end of Year 11, many of my friends purchased a notebook in which the rest of us wrote a message.  In each of my friends' yearbooks I wrote a story.  I have collected these stories together because they are each too short to post alone.  Some are very mild slash, some are not, but all are dedicated to the friends they were originally written for.  
  
The Yearbook Septet is comprised of:  
  
Have a Nice Summer  
Quidditch  
Results  
Breakfast  
Leather Trousers  
Jelly  
Twinkle Toes  
  
_Have A Nice Summer:_

_Dedicated to Nina_

The title is taken from what people write in Yearbooks when they can't think of anything else to write.  The idea of using the phrase came from Buffy, courtesy of Joss Whedon and company, so all credit in that respect goes there.

**_Quidditch:_**

_Dedicated to Leena_

**_Results:_**

_Dedicated to Vicki_

**_Breakfast:_**

_Dedicated to Rosemary_

Weetos belong to the guys who make them.  Probably Weetabix.  They're really yummy.  In case you've never heard of them – they're chocolate flavour cereal loops.

**_Leather Trousers:_**

_Dedicated to Nicky****_

**_Jelly:_**

_Dedicated to Laura_

Rowntrees jelly obviously belongs to Rowntrees because that's the make.  It's yummy too.  Lord of the Rings belongs to probably loads of people including New Line Cinema, Peter Jackson and Tolkein, and the character of Gandalf belongs to the above plus Sir Ian McKellen. 

**_Twinkle Toes:_**

_Dedicated to Charissa  
  
_These characters and situations are created and owned by JK Rowling and the rest of the people that own the rights.  No money is being made.__


	2. Have A Nice Summer

**_Have A Nice Summer_**  
  
"Have a ni…"  
  
"Hey!  Let me have a go on the tefelone!"  The blond shoved him roughly out of the way, the plastic coil due to the extra distance it was being tugged across.  
  
"It's a telephone Draco."  
  
"Whatever.  It's my turn."  
  
"Just let me…"  
  
"No!"  Draco made to snatch the receiver from Harry's hand but his reflexes were too well trained from seeker practise, and Draco ended up sprawled across the floor.  "Damn you, Potter."  
  
Harry shrugged nonchalantly and returned his attention to the phone call.  
  
Draco, retaining as much of his Malfoy grace and Slytherin pride, lifted himself from the ground and a sly, conniving smirk found its way to his features, looking as much at home on Draco's face as a book would look in Granger's hand.  His hand slowly reached and …"  
  
"Have a nice sum…argh!!"  Harry screamed and jumped forwards, dropping the telephone in the process.  
  
"Bloody hell Potter, you scream like a girl."  
  
"Malfoy, you…" Contented muffles and deep breathing covered whatever Harry was about to say next.  
  
The phone call was abandoned; the handset left swinging a foot from the floor.  
  



	3. Quidditch

**_Quidditch_**  
  
Draco was sat in the Gryffindor stands with Hermione, watching the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch game unfold above.  Draco's green and silver scarf stood out massively from the crowd of red and gold, but the 'Gryffindor for Champions' flag he was waving united him with the group of spectators.  In fact, Draco was an even bigger supporter of the team – read: seeker – than most, indicated by the 'I ride Harry Potter's broom' banner he had charmed to hover above his head.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Is that banner _really _necessary?"  
  
"Entirely."  
  
The scarlet clad seventh year seeker flew over the Gryffindor stands, grinning unashamedly at the advertisement and at the blond Slytherin below it.  
  
"And the Hufflepuff team captain, Ernie Macmillan, has called for a time out at this early stage of the game.  A huge change in strategy should be on the agenda if Hufflepuff are to stand any chance at all of equalising against Gryffindor's amazing 80 point lead."  
  
Draco squinted through Harry's omnioculars at the huddle of red robes on the pitch below, eyes trained on his boyfriends rear.  Salazar, Quidditch robes were damn flattering.  
  
Two minutes later, the Bo's'un's Pipe was blown by Madame Hooch once more and the game resumed.  Yet the outcome had already been decided.  Harry shot upwards and his hand had clasped the golden sphere before the Hufflepuff seeker, Hannah Abbot, had even noticed its presence.  
  
Dean Thomas, his commentary drowned out by the cheers from the stands, abandoned his magical megaphone and jumped up and down on the spot alongside Seamus Finnegan, both boys waving their arms madly in the air.  
  
Harry glided to a smooth stop in front of Draco and held out his free hand.  Draco grabbed the hand and, joining Harry on the broomstick in tandem, snatched the banner out of the air and attached it to the rear of Harry's broom.  
  
Together, the couple flew a victory lap of the Quidditch pitch; behind them the banner fluttered its silent innuendo in the breeze.  
  



	4. Results

**_Results_**  
  
Name after name was announced by Professor McGonagall.  One by one, the young wizards and witches collected their NEWTS results from the newly appointed headmistress.  
  
Harry sat in the congregation, shivering and mournful.  He had his envelope clutched in his hand but didn't dare open it, not because of the disappointment he might suffer over the results inside but because of the memories it would force to surface.  'Zabini, Blaise,' had just been called out, and the blond had approached the stage for the second time that afternoon, leaving his place at Harry side.    
  
Nervously, Harry fiddled with the small collection of envelopes in his lap.  'Thomas, Dean' and 'Finnegan, Seamus' had been killed as one on the battle ground the previous month, their families having been exterminated the following morning because of association to the muggle-born and his boyfriend.  But, most significantly, the young man who had survived the war was staring at the parchment addressed to 'Granger, Hermione.'  She, too, had perished in the last fight, nobly protecting her best friend in a hopeless duel with three Death Eaters.  Her boyfriend, Ron, had followed soon after, killed by the wand of Voldemort himself.  
  
Draco returned to his seat having collected the envelope meant for his best friend.  McGonagall concluded the presentation and murmurs of conversation began across the Great Hall.  Silently, sensing each other's distress, Harry and Draco clasped hands offering comfort to one another.  They refused to leave each other's side throughout the congratulatory party.  
  
Later that day, the envelopes were buried alongside the people they were meant for.  They remained perpetually unopened, the results inside eternally unknown.  
  
  
  



	5. Breakfast

**_Breakfast_**  
  
Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast.  As usual, his seat directly faced the Slytherin table, but more significantly it directly faced the seat one particular Slytherin at that table.  
  
"Harry?  Malfoy's staring at you," Ron pointed out, Weasley-blue eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ferret boy's been staring at you for the last ten minutes.  What does the bugger want now?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded.  "Watch your language."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, but the gesture went entirely unnoticed due to her being engrossed in her book, 'Amazingly Difficult Secrets Of AstroCharms And Other Things You Would Never Need to Know Even If You Lived To Be One Hundred,' and Harry's line of vision remaining firmly fixed amongst the bowl of blue Weetos in front of him, untouched.  
  
An indeterminate number of minutes later, Harry was startled from his stupor by a parchment envelope that hit him on the nose.  
  
        _Harry,  
        Meet me in the Runes classroom before Potions.  
        Love D.  
  
_Harry glanced across the hall at Draco – who was _still _staring at him – and grinned.  
  
Draco winked back.  
  
Harry blushed bright crimson.  
  
Ron was extremely confused by Harry's blushing and remained oblivious to the exchange, as per usual.  
  
Hermione noticed, of course, but didn't really give a frilly heck.  
  
Harry ate his blue Weetos as quickly as he could, giving himself indigestion.  
  
Draco followed him out of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione smiled knowingly.  This exact scenario had being playing out in the exact same way for over two weeks now.  
  



	6. Leather Trousers

**_Leather Trousers_**  
  
He emerged from his bathroom, freshly showered with his clean, damp hair sticking up every which way.  Carefully and meticulously the seventeen year old dressed himself in the new outfit he had purchased especially for the occasion.  
  
Stepping in front of the mirror the boy grabbed his wand from the bedside table and, with the expertise of one well practised in the art of vanity, rivalled not even by Padma Patil, he swished this way and flicked that way, patiently perfecting the way his magically dried hair fell around his face, thankful for the wards that allowed underage magic within Malfoy Manor.  
  
Half an hour later, the blond stepped back from the full-length mirror and nodded in approval.  His reflection winked and smirked back but somehow this display paled in comparison to a certain Gilderoy Lockhart who shall remain nameless.  
  
Pocketing the small package on the bed, he raised his wand, closed his eyes and disappeared with a pop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boy arrived in the hallway outside the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive milliseconds later.  He knocked sharply on the door and waited.  But his patience did not extend to much outside the state of his appearance and it was quickly wearing thin by the time the door was flung open.  
  
"Draco!"  The brunette launched himself at the blond and dragged him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.  Draco scanned the room critically, thoroughly appalled by the lack of furniture and abundance of broken Muggle electronics.  
  
Draco produced a silver disk from his pocket and held it out to Harry in the palm of his hand.  Harry, recognising the Malfoy crest to be a portkey grasped Draco's hand and waited for the pull just behind his navel.  Two seconds and hundreds of miles later in the stands of a European Cup Quidditch match in Italy…  
  
"Holy shit Draco!  You're wearing leather trousers!"  
  



	7. Jelly

**_Jelly  
_**  
Ron had heard a rumour that Malfoy was afraid of jelly.  Apparently, he was disturbed by the way it wibbled.  That was why Ron was currently sat at the back of the Potions classroom trying his damn hardest to remember a spell he had – shock horror! – researched the previous night.  
  
His face was screwed up in fierce concentration, an expression that would have looked entirely out of place on Ron at the best of times, let alone in his least favourite lesson with the evil, menacing, annoying toe rag that was Snape lecturing the class about the advantages of Diet Pepsi in comparison to Diet Coke.  
  
The light bulb that went _ting _was almost visible above the red head's right ear.  Smirking cunningly like something that's extremely cunning, Ron stood up quickly, wand raised in anticipated victory.  
  
"Ooh, head rush…" He swayed briefly on the spot before regaining his composure and, wand pointed at the ceiling, he bellowed "Wibblius Wobblium," at the top of his voice.  Ron and his wand performed a number of complicated twirly patterns whilst he hopped on the spot and patted his right elbow with his left hand, and a sudden flash of bright pink light engulfed the entire room.  
  
When the strawberry and cream flavoured smoke had dissipated, it became clear what Ron had done.  
  
One platinum blond student ran for his life, girlishly high pitched screams reverberating off the old crumbly stone walls of the corridor outside the classroom, getting quieter and quieter like when Gandalf falls down the hole after waving his walking stick at the Balrog – oops, sorry, wrong franchise.  
  
Ron had successfully transfigured all the tables into Rowntrees Strawberry Jelly.  Professor McGonagall would have been proud.  
  



	8. Twinkle Toes

**_Twinkle Toes_**  
  
Harry, Ron and a strangely daring and out-of-character Hermione were hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak outside Professor Snape's private quarters.  According to the Marauders Map, Snape was in bed within and had been for the last three hours.  
  
Silently, Harry unlocked the door with a well-placed charm and the trio crept into the room.  Although they may as well have barged in guns a-blazing, horses whinnying and announced their arrival over a sound system for all the difference it would have made.  Snape snored loudly enough to wake the undead.  
  
Hermione slipped into the bathroom while Harry and Ron explored the rest of the room, and she emerged minutes later clutching an empty bottle labelled 'Mr Magical Muscle Extra Strong Shampoo' and another bottle now filled with 'Mr Icky's Duel Purpose Hair and Axle Grease'.    
  
Thirty minutes and lots of charm practise later, and the deed was done.  All mirrors had been expertly enchanted to show only what the user expected, all portraits had been blackmailed into keeping quiet and Snape's alarm clock had been altered to squawk ten minutes before the end of breakfast.  All tracks had been covered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, the full student body was greeted with the sight of a curly haired Snape dressed in pink 'I love One True Voice' robes and scowling not-so-menacingly at anyone who dared to blink in his presence.  
  
By evening, he was still blissfully unaware that anything had changed.  That was, until his beloved kitten Twinkle Toes happily settled in his lap rather than fleeing terrified, tail between legs.    
  
"POTTER!"    
  
The yell reverberated around the whole Hogwarts castle from Dumbledore's office to the Chamber of Secrets.  Which was unfortunate for Snape because Harry was currently on the Quidditch Pitch snogging Draco Malfoy.  
  



End file.
